


“One should always be a little improbable.”

by notjustmom



Series: “Quotation is a serviceable substitute for wit.” [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Oscar Wilde - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:51:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: the first morning after in some universe...





	“One should always be a little improbable.”

Improbable. 

From the moment their paths had crossed, every moment that followed was more improbable than the last, not that John minded, necessarily, it just seemed that he had finally caught his breath the first time Sherlock kissed him, less than eight hours ago. Which in itself was... improbable; even if it had always seemed inevitable. He rolled over, at least tried to, but found the man who had once proclaimed himself married to his work tightly spooned around him, sound asleep. He nearly laughed, but managed to hold it in; he closed his eyes and tried to memorise how everything felt at that moment, as he wasn't sure he'd ever be here, there, wherever he was -

"Morning." Sherlock's voice was at his ear, sleepy and soft, and John wanted to crawl inside that sound, and curl up in it. "Last night was..."

Keep talking, just don't stop talking.

"...I don't even have a word that can accurately communicate to you..."

A moan escaped from John, a sound he couldn't ever recall making before, and he felt Sherlock's laughter rumble against him; he wanted more of that sound. He needed to figure out how to make him make that sound again, he needed to know -

"You have questions," the voice became a kiss between his shoulder blades.

"No," John answered quietly.

"No?"

"No."

John swore he could hear Sherlock's brain switch on, and he slowly rolled in his arms. "Breathe."

"I'm -"

"I could spend the rest of the day, if you asked me, the rest of my life, into my next one, just being here, with you, your voice -" He kissed Sherlock's surprised lips, then smiled into his eyes. "... and your hands - your beautiful, gifted hands -" John moved Sherlock's hand from his hip and brought his knuckles to his lips, his eyes never leaving Sherlock's. "All you have to do is ask -"

Sherlock blinked, then cleared his throat. "As ever, John Watson, you are nothing if not improbable -"

"So, that's a yes?"

"Was there a - question?" Sherlock's eyes fluttered closed as John's fingers were in his hair, and his breath caught as he tugged ever so slightly. "Yes, John, yes - god, yes."


End file.
